Flexing Flames Respond
by fanficchuy18
Summary: Warren is tired of waiting for will and finds a friend in someone else rated:MA meaning dont read unless your allowed to
1. Chapter 1

Respond for Flexing Flames (Plot idea goes to Two Yaoi Loving Nekos..I had thought of a Warren/Lash didn't no if anyone would be into it so yea on to the story)

**Disclaimer Thingy:**I do not repeat not own Sky High wish i did but i dont my first fanfic please dont make me go to jail for it.

**Rating:**I dont know what to write for the rating but i can tell you that later on its going to get very filthy and mature so if you're not ino hardcore male on male sex or are not of the age to view it then don't cause you might get popped in the mouth if someone finds you reading this and your not supposed to so yea...onwards**(Mature,MalexMale,XXX,Language)**

**Pairing:Warren/Lash**

**Summary:**Warren is tired of waiting for Will and finds a companion in the least expected person

**Warren POV**

I couldn't help it any more even after I found out Will was gay and that Layla was just covering for Will pretending to be his girlfriend after the incident with Royal Pain. I couldn't hep it any longer Will knew I was gay too after I let Layla _accidentally_ find out

I knew she was bound to go running to tell him.I couldn't stand that even though he knew I was attracted to him he still wouldn't acknowledge me, putting his head down in the halls so as not to look me in the eye ,well I was done waiting for Will Stronghold.

It was almost closing time at the Paper Lantern when it happened the moment that started it all."Hey its closing time" I said to the figure who was sitting in the table,"Oh I'm so sorry I guess I just lost track of time" Warren thought he recognized the voice and responded "Yeah well I hope you brought an umbrella it raining pretty heavy outsi..." he let the words trail out as the person turned around and he realized who it was, one of the people he had thought of not seeing in a long time Lash one of Royal Pains cronies. "What are you doing here"? he asked with anger and curiosity in his voice,"W..Wa..Warren?" Lash responded meekly.

**Lash POV**

He couldn't believe it his first day out of jail and he shuld he run into but Warren Peace!! "I was hungry and wanted to eat somethi.."the words fled from his lips as he saw the pyro boy look menacingly at him...and was that a growl he heard?He noticed the air become hot around him as Warren start to heat up and quickly said "I really have to get...going so...yea um I'm just gonna go out the door...and leave so..." his words were cut of as Warren suddenly said "Why did you do it"? "Do um...what"? lash responded in almost a whisper, Warren just glared at him with menacing brown eyes that seemed almost as hypnotic as the flames he produced from those two strong hands. " I was pressured into it" Warren looked at him like that was the biggest lie in the world," It's true" he said defending himself " She made me an Penny work for her against our will" now Warren rolled his eyes and scoffed "You honestly expect me to believe that bull "? he inquired " I don't need you to believe be me" Lash replied indigently. " Whatever" Warren said indifferently, it was then that lash started to walk towards the door to go outside that warren realised he had left behind a small chain that had a heart attached and said Sam+Lance

**Warren POV**

" Hey rubber band you forgot something" warren yelled to the back of lash's head, he most have not heard him be cause he just kept walking. Great warren thought now i have to return it to him he quickly got an umbrella by the staff jackets told his boss that he had something urgent to do and punch out for him and walked outside the door and looked around.He noticed lash was walking to the left of the restaurant and proceeded to follow him with his umbrella opened. As he caught up he could hear lash sniffing and...was that whimpering ?As he reached out and grabbed onto lash's sleeve he saw the teen whip around get a startled look on his face and stumble back and begin to fall.

**Lash POV**

As he was falling he saw Peace try and reach out for his hand but miss. So he did the next logical thing stretch out his and and grab onto warrens shoulder,luck was not on his side as the taller teen was not ready for sudden pull and landed on top of a very confused lash. So there he was lying on th cold wet floor with a very angry Warren on to of him to boot also he thought he had scraped his other hand on his way down

.As they both tried to get up and untangle themselves from each other lash couldn't help but notice that when he moved his thigh he was rubbing it against what seemed to be a growing um...er well you know.Something else his mind registered was that his...well his cock was being rubbed by a very very warm leg also "Um...er I'm really sorry Warren i didn't mean to...I" "Just shut up already"! warren growled.Lash clamped his mouth shut so fast that he bit his bottom lip,as warren untangled himself and to both of their surprise helped Lash up." Thank you...thanks I" "Hows your hand" by now warren realised that his hand was bleeding down his shirt." Its fine it..." the words stopped short as warren gently lifted his hand and examined the cut

" We should 'probly get it cleaned and bandeged Is your house close to here"? he asked quietly." No its kida far i took the bus here but i 'probly mised it by now" "Right, well my place isnt that far from here so you can get cleaned up there" warren said in a gruff manner in that voice of his, without giving it a second thought warren picked up the umbrella and motioned for him to follow.

**A/N:**Yeah i know they didn't get sexed up but that ill come in good time im trying to make a story out of this so...yea im also looking for a beta reader person to correct me on my mistakes(did u say steak?) so reviews are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticisms or however its spelled, as well as threats to my being just no gay bashing its just for fun people.Please review complements are my anti-drug


	2. Chapter 2

Respond for Flexing Flames (Plot idea goes to Two Yaoi Loving Nekos..I had thought of a Warren/Lash didn't no if anyone would be into it so yea on to the story)

**Disclaimer Thingy:**I do not repeat not own Sky High wish i did but i don't my first fanfic please don't make me go to jail for it.

**Rating:**Idon't know what to write for the rating but i can tell you that later on its going to get very filthy and mature so if you're not into hardcore male on male sex or are not of the age to view it then don't cause you might get popped in the mouth if someone finds you reading this and your not supposed to so yea...onwards**(Mature,MalexMale,XXX,Language)**

**Pairing:Warren/Lash**

**Summary:**Warren is tired of waiting for Will and finds a companion in the least expected person

He could not believe that Lash was at his apartment least of all that he was helping him cure a wound." Don't move it'll just hurt worse" he coarsely whispered as Lash flinched from the alcohol on his hand.

"Sorry I'm not very pain tolerant" all warren did was grunt that he had heard the lanky teen but didn't say anything else.

"You're shivering" warren said not looking him in the eyes

" Oh well i didn't expect to fall in water tonight so I didn't bring thicker clothes" he finished with a halfhearted smile, what happened next was ...unexpected to say the least Peace actually smiled...well not really a smile so much as a crooked grin.

"Why is it so cold in here, if you don't mind me asking" the other boy said as he sat on warrens kitchen counter, where warren had made him sit while he treated his hand.

"My power maintains my body warm at all times don't really have a use for heaters".

"Oh thats cool...I guess huh... one less bill to pay"? He noticed lash blush a red that would put a tomato to shame as he smiled at him again and quickly turned his head down

." But I do have a fireplace that keeps it warm in here when someone comes over to stay" what he didn't tell him was that he only ever lit it when Will came.I saw as warren went to the fireplace and turned one of his arms on fire and placed it on the wood, soon there was a merrily crackling fire and the place was a bit warmer.No amount of fire however could have kept his spine from shivering as he heard the next set of words that rolled off of warrens lips," Take'em off".

"What? Take what off?" lash replied in almost a screech "You're clothes are all wet you have to take them off so you don't get sick" warren replied with a smile that made him feel like trusting the tanned teen

"Look if you're afraid that I'll look you can just take off your clothes, here are some spare ones I found that might fit you and Ill turn this way so I cant see that okay"? lash responded with a small nod.Warren turned and noticed something in the mirror,the mirror above the fireplace that let him see as lash started to undress himself.

Lash started by taking off his shirt warren couldn't help but notice that he had a swimmers body, very...well defined.As he started on his shoes warren felt something beginning to rise in his pants,lash started on his pants next till he was only in his boxer briefs,this was too much the blood was rushing too warrens cock as lash bent over and removed his underwear and was left in the nude ass facing the miror warren was looking at.Warren closed his eyes trying to shut out the the image of lash bended over with his ass facing him...so enticingly.

Lash feels like he is being watched looks towards the mirror and barely misses warren close his eyes shut._Was he looking at me?Was warren peace gay?Maybe bi?_I take my time now as I change knowing he is watching me I glance towards the mirror and see him looking...staring at me with what can only be described as animal lust.

" I'm done you can look now" I said in my best attempt at a flirting voice( haven't done it in a while)

" Do you want me to call you a cab so you can go ho..." The rest of the words were cut off as Lash pushed (rather fiercely)his lips onto warrens,all he could think was how warm they were and the taste of what could only be described as smokey."What the hell are you doing Lash"? Warren growled as he held Lash away from him.

I couldn't belive Lash kissed me,not that i was complaining i was a good kiss but where did he get off on thinking that he could just make-out with whoever he wanted?

"I'm sorry,I don't know what came over me but...ugh".Lash's cried in frustration and in fear of thinking he was going to get burned as he kissed Warren yet again.

"Lash you can't do this it's not right" Warren replied breathlessly as he tore Lash of himself again

"If it's cause I'm gay"

"No it's not trust me it's not, I should know I'm...

"You play for the other team too"?! Lash said hope in his voice

"Yes I do" Warren said in a whisper blushing a deep red."

"Well then, why not? I mean if your worried about things being awkward, they don't have to be you can just fuck me an get on with your life kay?" As lash said these things to warren he had crept closer with his clothes a size to big for him and started to rub his chest as he kissed him passionately.

The chest rubbing and sweet words were too much for Warren as he gripped the back of Lash's head and gave him a lip bruising kiss. Taking advantage of the surprised mouth he dug his tongue deep in the others mouth, as the hand that was holding Lash's head started it's way down stopping at its goal then started squeezing and groping in a way by no means gentle. "Let's go" came the words as the darker teen grasped the others hand and led him to the bedroom.

**A/N:** I know I promised sex but i haven't gotten any reviews even though people have been reading but I'll sill keep writing, the next(which i promise will have sexxin)should be posted by 2morrow so yea n this is unbetaed so if its ad its cause no one wanted to beta it before i posted so yea laters **PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
